A single tear
by RinaJinx47
Summary: Ikuto's going to have a new home but before he leaves will he find someone or somthing in his old home...
1. Chapter 1

That night seemed so calm the light gentle breeze flowing through the window, the dim light of an old porcelain lamp. I sat leaning back in my chair tapping my pen impatiently on my desk, the home work I was given wasn't hard until the last question and I had probably spent about half an hour working on it and still I had gotten no progress. I leaned forward and scanned over my notes, I gave a sigh as I crumpled up the sheet and tossed it over my shoulder were a collection of other papers were scattered across the floor. I slipped another sheet onto my desk as I smoothed out mt shiny blue hair coming it out with my fingers. My pen quickly moved up and down the paper scratching in numbers and mathematical words all over my page. My hands started to throb and my body was stiff from sitting in the same chair for hours but, I had to complete my home work today because tomorrow I was going to mostly be packing boxes away into the moving truck. I looked around the room, all the walls were covered by boxes, the only things that weren't packed away was my desk and a dusty old mattress covered with an old sheet or, a poor attempt for a descent bed. I glanced over to my watch, 12:00 exactly. I set my head down onto my desk into my folded arms.

BOOM!!!

a huge crash came from down the hall, my head jolted up my eyes sprung open.

"what the hell...?"

I franticly pulled my body up from my chair and sprinted down the hall. I checked my parents and sisters room nothing. Then I came across the last room at the end of the hall, the study... I opened the door and slipped in. When I turned around I saw a old oak dresser that I had never seen before knocked onto it's front. The dresser was perked up at the top and coming from underneath it I could see strands of pink blood stained hair and an outstretched arm. My eyes shot open my skin went pale and my blood when cold. A pool of blood was growing closer to my feet, had I just witnessed a murder?

"h-help...me...p-ple-ase...help..."

My body started going limp my mind was dizzy what had happened here? I couldn't understand how that dresser or that girl had gotten here. I managed to bring myself back to reality just in time to see the girl the dresser and all the blood start to turn into fog and float up into the air. The mist reformed into a small girl. The girl was short with light pink hair that reached her shoulders and had curved tips. She was wearing a white night gown with pink velvet ribbons. One streak of blood streamed down her mouth and her skin was deathly pale.

"Ikuto? Is-is that you?"

Her voice was very quiet and slow just barely above a whisper. I was shaking I could barely feel my anything but bitter coldness,I was numb.

"who are you?"

"I don't know but, I have watched you ever since the day you moved here"

I had been living in this house for about ten years now, but I have never seen this girl. The reason for that is probably because I had never been awake at 12:00 at night in this house...but that reason could easily be wrong.

"how long have you been here?"

"many years, long before you were born"

"why did I just see you dead right there?"

"I've been dead for a long time every night I die the same way at the same time. I was killed by my father when he pushed my dresser on top of me ever since that day I have been haunting this house and ever since you came I've been keeping you from harm"

"is that how I survived falling down the stairs"

She reached over to touch my arm but I felt nothing, she went right trough me. And her face began to well up with tears, tears rolling down her face and tears falling trough my hands. Soon she began to fade away and I was standing there alone looking at the spot she was once in.

(elsewhere)

I lay on the hotel bed staring at the ceiling. My father stepped into the room setting his phone on to the charger.

"who was that on the phone?"

I asked as I lifted my body up from the bed.

"I was scheduling the demolition"

"what? What demolition?!?!"

"were getting rid of our old house so we can build a new one"

"I have to go!"

I ran out of the hotel and started down the street. The cold winter air wasn't helping at all. The air was icily blowing at my face turning my lips purple and my face white. My body was going numb and I couldn't feel my fingers. Finally I was there luckily the demolition hadn't started so I ran in. As soon as I got in I ran to the study and there she was sitting on the floor.

"get out! There going to tear the place down!"

"Ikuto...don't you see? My soul is bound to this place when it is gos so will I"

"what? No, you can't"

"Ikuto...ever since you came here I fell in love with you, that is why I watched over you all these years but now I have to go..."

"no! Then I will stay to"

"no matter I watch over you Ikuto...you will not die"

BANG!

"oh no It's starting...you need to get out of here!!!"

"I can't this is were I belong...I have been suffering every night for many years and now it's time for me to be finally at peace."

the building began to fall to peaces and a single tear fell from her face...but I felt it the tear was real it was wet and cold just like a real tear and so was she, she was real too. I shut my eyes as the building fell on to me. When I opened my eyes the building was gone and I was in the middle of it all. She had saved me with her last breath, I opened my fist to find her tear smeared in my hand.

A single tear...


	2. story or one shot?

Hello! Sadly this is not a chapter :( but if you want the story to continue please tell me! It might be hard because the story was meant to be a one shot but if you want I can try! The next chap might not come in until after Christmas but you can wait 2 days right? please tell me if no answer I will delete this chapter and leave it at it is! Okay bye ;)


	3. Chapter 3

(200 year's in the past)

(Amu Pov)

I leaned against the door frame leading to my balcony. The sky was filled with a sprinkle of stars even more beautiful than the night before. I gazed at them waiting for _him _to come I grasped the locket in my hands tighter as I stood in the door way. The wind ran through my hair whispering words of encouragement in my ears. The moon was full that night and it looked like a pool of satin in the sky. The trees swayed gracefully in the wind tapping in a current beat adding to the peaceful atmosphere. My eyes twinkled at the site of a dark figure smoothly jumping from tree to tree. When he got closer I knew it was him, midnight blue hair and sparkling eye's to match, slim dark figure dressed all in black.

He silently landed on to my balcony as I ran to his embrace.

"Koide...never leave me again"

"I'm afraid I must"

he gave me a peck the glided over the beautiful scenery. I stood in place until I could no longer see him then I trudged back into my room and flopped onto my bed. There was never anything to do at night after Koide left...I pulled out a sheet of paper and a quill and set them on my desk. I slid into my seat then began writing, my quill moved up and down the page gently with each stroke. When I had finished I held the paper up to examine it proudly, even though it was somewhat of a sad song it was a beautiful one. I set it under some other pages and crawled back into bed, I hummed the tune of the song to myself as I twisted a lock of hair around my finger awaiting sleep.

XXX

I rose from bed, my body was stiff from sleeping in a bad position all night. The sun leaked in from a small gap left by the curtains. I wearily slid out of bed lightly touching the freezing ground. It was obvious that the servants had not yet started a fire. So I pulled on some slippers and stepped into my closet gazing over all the dresses and shoes that were neatly been stacked to my fathers liking. I picked out a dress and a cape to go with it. The dress white with long sleeves and the bottom of the dress reached the ground, I wore on top of the dress two spaghetti string belts. The cape was black with white stitch marks around the edges. (.com/photos/24391640N06/2742835448/) dress pic

I neatly folded my night gown up and set it back on the bed when a knock came on my door.

Bang Bang Bang

I rushed to the door the impatient knocks were loud and seemed as if they could possibly break the door down. I unlatched the lock and opened the firm wood door. Looking straight down at me was my father he had an awkwardly pleased look in his face aside for the fact that he seemed in a rush when he was slamming my door demanding entrance.

"I've got good news Amu"

"good? For you or me?"

"humph don't act so suspicious Amu this is for us"

I looked up at him his face was quite happy at the moment, but I new that whatever he had to say wasn't really going to be that much of interest to me.

"sigh, what is it then?"

"I've prepared a wedding for you and Terazawa"

"what? But I hate him he's such a snob!"

"yes, but he's a rich snob"

"I can't believe you father! Marrying is not about riches land and status. It's about love and compassion"

"well my grandfather was lucky enough to marry into a rich noble family and I won't let him down"

"so your not letting him down by being selfish!"

"there are thing you just don't understand"

He stepped through the door calmly when he was about to leave he turned around and gave me an awful stare.

"and you better not be seeing that thief"

"I HATE YOU"

I slammed the door right in his face then quickly locked the door behind me. Tears started running down my face. Koide...what do I do now? I gave out I sigh then pulled out an old guitar and started strumming it.

Love Story by Taylor Swift

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony of summer air

See the lights,

See the party, the ball gowns

I see you make your way through the crowd

You say hello

Little did I know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

And I was begging you please don't go and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real,

Don't be afraid

We'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head, I don't know what to think

He knealt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said:

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you...


	4. Chapter 4

(Amu Pov)

I stood over my bed looking down at the wedding dresses that had been laid out for me. The one to the left had a lot of lace and silk the top had a lot of little strings skiting out of it and was soft to the touch, and there was a lovely long vial and long white gloves. The other was a halter top it was a very frilly dress with a big bow at the back and it had pretty pink flowers for the hair. Link for pic: .com/albums/l153/floating_banana/anime%. It had been a week since I was told about the wedding and I already had dresses to pick from...I didn't tell Ikuto though, but how could I it would be to depressing. I stepped on to the balcony letting the soft wind whip and whistle around me. I played with my lace ribbons as I enjoyed the light breeze and the hot sun light of the spring after noon. Memories played back in my head over and over.

(flash back)

_I could feel the silky water gently splash up against my feet, the river almost seemed silver tonight and the moon was more beautiful than ever. I sat on a large rock with my feet set lightly in the edge of the river bank just close enough to get some water. I wore a lovely sun dress is was all white and a halter top style dress it had a long ribbon securing it around my neck. There was a small frill just under my chest and another light frill just before the end of the dress. Link to pic: __.com/albums/t249/Silver_wolfPurple_mists/Anim%_

_I slipped off the rock and started down the river bank following the stream contently. Suddenly I felt the edge of a blade on my neck it wasn't cutting it was just barely touching me. I could hear the low murmur of a middle aged man but I couldn't under stand what he was saying. Then someone else jumped down from a tree and knocked the other man out this all happened so fast that I fell to the sand below. The man who had saved me lent me his hand and I slipped my hand into his. The man's name was Tsukiyomi Koide a famous thief from a near by village, then after that we became closer._

_(end of flash back)_

that was about 1 year ago...

I felt hot tears run down my face staining my cheeks. All those memories all the good times why did it all have to end here? I never thought being rich or a noble would ever be a down side. Marrying for riches, what has this world come to? no. I won't do it father I don't have to and I won't, this is my life not yours. I brushed away my tears and ran to my closet. I grabbed a sack and began stuffing the bag with some of my clothes. Then I fan to my desk and started shoving in my papers and other things. I won't let father choose what I do with my life. I tied a huge not at the end of the sack and dragged it under my bed. Then I pulled out my guitar again as I waited for Ikuto to show up.

Hilary Duff-I can't wait

How it happens

I don't care

If it's rainin'

Or what I wear

I know today is taking me

Where I'm meant to be

Doesn't matter where I go

With my bowling shoes

And my rock star phone

I'm waiting for a friend to call

Or the rain to fall

Life goes by

Who knows why

I can't wait for the world to spin

I can't wait to be happening

Ooh, What's it gonna take

I can't wait for the time to come

When I'll be shining like the sun

I can't wait (I can't wait) [LAUGH]

Bum bum bum

Bum bum bum

Bum bum bum

Yeah

Everybody has their day

Where things just seem

To go their way

An angel's gonna

Smile on me

When it's meant to be

'Cause anything is possible

No matter how incredible

You never know who I might meet

On this crowded street

Life goes on

Like a song

I can't wait for the world to spin

I can't wait to be happening

Ooh, what's it gonna take

I can't wait for the time to come

When I'll be shining like the sun

I can't wait

I haven't got forever

And I haven't got all day

Oooh, I don't want my world to stay the same

So where's a magic moment

To carry me away

I can't wait for the world to spin

I can't wait to be happening

Ooh, what's it gonna take

I can't wait for the time to come

When I'll be shining like the sun

I can't wait

I can't wait for the world to spin

I can't wait to be happening

I can't wait

I can't wait...

when I opened my eyes again Ikuto was standing above me smiling. 


	5. Chapter 5

(Amu Pov)

Ikuto reached out him hand just as Koide did that fateful night, but when I reached back out to take his hand he disappeared and was gone. Ikuto, Koides rebirth into a new body but he lost all memory of his past life. He promised he would come one day to find me, and he did he just lost his memory of me. I am living my memories again, am I destine to repeat these painful memories for the rest of my existence? From what I remember this is the night I will die...

Koide leaped through the air softly landing on my balcony. I stepped forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you Koide"

"I missed you too Amu"

we stood there enjoying the each others company in a deep embrace. The moment was almost perfect, almost. I took a step back Koide looked at me with those wonderful midnight blue eyes.

"I need to run away with you, I already have my stuff packed"

"but why?"

"my father is going to make me marry someone"

"okay but, you might be in danger with me"

"as long as I am with you I will be fine Koide"

"alright if you insist"

"I do"

I stepped over to my bed and dragged out the sack. Then I ran to my dresser to get something when-

"AMU KOIDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!"

"father-"

"I see you want this man and not Terazawa, but being the oldest you and the person you marry will get all my riches. So I will get Ami to marry Terazawa instead of you, but to do that you Amu, must die!"

He shoved the dresser toward me. Koide ran to get me out of the way but I didn't want him to get hurt so I pushed him back as I ran forward. My body was engulfed in pain my arm was out stretched reaching for anyone.

"h-help...me...p-ple-ase...help..."

my mind started going blank I was slowly painfully dieing.

"Amu one day I will come back for you, I will be reborn one day and so will you"

Then I was gone. I knew that because my soul could not rest I could not be reborn. I was dieing every night for 200 years still waiting for him to come. Because his reborn self forgot all his memories he never searched for me. And I was alone for ever and ever to suffer by myself with pain in my heart and a single tear running down my face.

I leaned against the door frame leading to my balcony. Again...how many times have I done this 3'000, 4'000, 5'000? I didn't really know but I was fed up. I slapped my ands together and started to pray. Oh please take pity on my soul save me from my never ending pain. when I opened my eyes I was in a park not in the past but at regular time. I stood up from the bench I was sitting at then I looked down. I was wearing the same thing that I wore on the night I met Koide. What is going on? Where am I? How did I get here?

"you?"

I spun around I know who that is!


	6. Chapter 6

"Ikuto!"

"how did you get a real body?"

"I-I don't know"

"who are you?"

"my name is Hinamori Amu I am the daughter of and rich noble"

"noble?"

"yes I was living 200 years before this time, and so were you"

"me?"

"yes Koide! Remember it all now!"

(Amu speaking)

Koide gave me a locket that kept my soul from dieing after my body has. He stole two one for me and one for himself. The locket saves your soul, then your soul is reborn into a new but similar body. When my father killed me he told me that he would wait for me in our second life, then he committed suicide so that he would be born in the same time frame as me. Thing started going wrong...my soul could not rest because the way I died was murder, so I ended up a ghost. My soul didn't die that day the building crashed down instead I went into my memories and lived my painful times over and over. As for Koide something went wrong when he was passing through time. He lost all memory of his past life and forgot about me. Koide was born into you Ikuto...sadly I can never return those memories to you but, we can make new ones.

"Amu...this is to much!"

Ikuto ran down the street then out of sight. My heart was broken I thought that I had finally done it. I thought that it was going to be perfect me and him, I guess not life is just not ment to be so happy.

A single tear.

(Ikuto Pov)

I lost my memory...all of it...I can't do this! My life just made a huge turn so what can I do? I can't face her anymore but I did feel something for her the night my house was knocked down. Is all of this the cause? My head is spinning from all my unanswered questions. Amu I believe that the love you and the old me was pure and I think I feel in at this very moment. But I am just not ready for all this. So you will have to wait till I am ready. I ran back into the hotel and slipped silently into my room.

(?????? Pov)

I had been watching them for a bit and the hole thing had worked in my favor. I was crouching behind a bush, the one had left running leaving my target alone. I waited a few minutes before scurrying over to the front of the park to make my entrance. I stepped in gracefully as if I were just on an evening stroll. Then I approached her.

"are you alright ma'am?"

"*sniff* um yes I just"

"no it's okay here let's sit"

I led her to a bench and set her down beside me.

"t-thank you"

"no thanks necessary uh-"

"Amu"

"ah, and I am Tadase I just moved here"

"it's nice to meet you Tadase"

"you to Amu"

She gave me a warm smile then looked down and tears started pouring from her face and over her cheeks.

"well I think you should go home as should I"

"yes of course"

"well Amu, I hope to see you at the park again. I do come every week day evening"

"thanks Tadase I hope to see you soon to"

She started walking off I watched her every step away from the park. I was sure she had no where to go so where was she walking off to? I looked down in to my hand at the shiny locket. You thought you slipped by me didn't you? Well I found out and came to get you.


	7. Chapter 7

(Amu Pov)

Ikuto...have I failed? My heart is broken into peaces...I have nothing to go back to...

(Ikuto Pov)

why did this happen? I can't think right, what can I do? My mind is a mess! And suddenly vivid memories started rushing trough my mind. The pain was unbelievable I felt so numb. I fell on to my knees holding my head tightly.

"Amu..."

I got up and started running. Amu did all this for me, and I left her behind...I knew I had to say sorry but, in my own special way. I knew I was better at the violin but I could vaguely play the guitar. I started setting up and paying the park owner.

(Amu Pov)

I had started walking through the park an hour ago and it was getting late, but were could I go? As I was walking I noticed a band setting up I though it would be better than just walking around so I joined in. the curtains flashed open and a figure stepped out and sat on a stool. Ikuto? He gave me a smile and started to play music...

Oh I had a lot to say was thinking all my time away

I missed you and things weren't the same

'Cause everything inside it never comes out right

And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue

I'm sorry about all the things I said to you

And I know I can't take it back

I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds

And baby the way you make my world go 'round

And I just wanted to say I'm sorry

This time I think I'm to blame

It's harder to get through the days

We get older and blame turns to shame

'Cause everything inside it never comes out right

And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue

I'm sorry about all the things I said to you

And I know I can't take it back

I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds

And baby the way you make my world go 'round

And I just wanted to say I'm sorry

Every single day I think about how we came all this way

The sleepless nights and the tears you cried

It's never too late to make it right

Oh yeah sorry

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue

I'm sorry about all the things I said to you

And I know I can't take it back

I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds

And baby the way you make my world go 'round

And I just wanted to say I'm sorry

I'm sorry baby.

I'm sorry baby, Yeah.

I'm sorry...

The crowed broke out into cheers and screams. Thats not Ikuto it's Koide...

"I dedicate this song to Amu! That girl right there!"

Koide pointed toward me and every one stared at me. Soon I was on stage with him.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue

I'm sorry about all the things I said to you

And I know I can't take it back

I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds

And baby the way you make my world go 'round

And I just wanted to say I'm sorry

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue

I'm sorry about all the things I said to you

And I know I can't take it back

I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds

And baby the way you make my world go 'round

And I just wanted to say I'm sorry

He gave me a kiss, but he gave me more than that. He gave me hope and love...(cheesy!) Koide...I love you more than anyone else in the world...

"STOP!"


	8. Chapter 8 last chap

**Sorry for not updating! I have a lot of home work and I still have other stories!**

(Amu Pov)

"Tadase?"

"you little rat get away from her right now!"

Tadase was much different then when I spoke with him before...why was he mad? I felt Koides grip on me tighten.

"what business do you have with Amu?"

His voice was stern as he started to push me behind him.

"I'm her friend, and finance"

I felt Koides body stiffen at that comment. Then he turned to me with pure hurt in his eyes.

"is that true?"

"no!"

I said almost to loud.

"you are to! At least I was until you died"

" Terazawa? How are you here?"

"I knew what you two had planed so I searched after your death and got one myself"

"but why?"

My voice was soft and almost at a whisper but he could still hear.

"because...because....because I love you!"

"you only were married because we were both rich!" 

"no thats not true! I did because I love you!"

"if you really love me that much, then let me be happy!"

"..."

Terazawa looked down to his feet, he was to selfish to care about anyone but himself. He started to clench his fists and grind his teeth. Was it that difficult? Although I can't speak for myself...

"another reason I came...is because we have to leave"

"what?"

I started coming out from behind Koide.

"The soul and the body are connected, but this pendant defies that. By doing that we won't go to heaven or hell, if we don't kill our selfs soon that will be undo able."

XXX

I felt a strange sensation of time flowing around me, we had done something wrong and we had to fix it. Then every thing when white and I opened my eyes. Heaven.

"Ikuto..."

"yeah..."

I had never been to heaven but it is a wonderful place for us, I had gotten my wish...after all those years of suffering and pain I got my final last wish.

To be with him forever


End file.
